Vampyre
Vampyre You are the descendant of a vampire, and may draw upon their abilities Skills +2: The Vampyre gain that bonus to the selected skill. '- Vampiric Heritage': The bonus you gain to skills from this Bloodline increase by +1/4 level (lesser), +1/3 level (intermediate) or +1/2 level (major). Also, you learn how to Awaken. This refers to a process that, by focusing your attention upon one aspect of your Vampiric Heritage, you grow closer to your ancestor's level of power. You may Awaken for a number of rounds per day equal to 5 + 1/4 , 1/2 or level. During rounds when they are awakened, you look similar to a real vampire. The DC for any Vampiric ability that would require a save is always equal to 10 + 1/2 your HD + the number of Vampiric feats you have (+5 when Awakened).You also gain a Pool of Vampiric Blood equal to 1/2 HD (lesser), HD (intermediate) or 2 x HD (Major). : Awakened :You double the bonus you gain to skills from this Bloodline. '- Vampiric Leech' : You gain a Bite attack for a creature of your size, that also deals an additional amount of damage equal to 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. Also, when grappling a foe, you may use this bite attack to deal 1 point of Constitution damage per 8, 7 or 6 HD you have. You add 4 points to your Blood Pool for every point of Constitution damage dealt this way. : Awakened : You deal 1 additional point of Constitution damage when biting a grappled foe, and you heal for 25%, 50% or 100% of the Damage done from your Bite. '- Vampiric Movement' : You know how to make use of some of the different modes of Vampiric Movement. You may use Spider Climb as a Vampire, at-will, as a standard action. However, you may only Spider Climb for a number of rounds equal to the 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD, after which you must wait 5 rounds before doing so again. If you Spider Climb this way for only 1 round, you need only wait 1 round before regaining use of this ability. : Awakened : You dont need to wait after Spider Climbing and your Climbing Speed increase by +5ft per 6, 5 or 4 HD. '- Vampiric Recovery' : You know how to recover from blows quickly, although not at the same rate as your vampire ancestor. Every 3, 2 or 1 rounds, you regain an amount of hit points equal to 1/6 , 1/5 or 1/4. : Awakened : Your Fast Healing double. '- Vampiric Allies' : You know how to call for allies in a similar manner to that of your ancestors. You gain a number of Ally Points equal to 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. You may expend as many Ally Points as you wish as a standard action. You may expend 1 Ally Point to summon 1 rat swarm or a pack of 1d6 Wolves. You may expend 2 Ally Points to summon 1 bat swarm. Vampiric Allies arrive within 1d4+1 rounds of being summoned, and serve for up to 2 minutes, 4 minutes or 6 minutes per HD you have. : Awakened : The Amount of Creature Summoned is Doubled for the same price '- Vampiric Charm' : You know how to control, or at least influence, people by drawing upon your vampire ancestor's ability to control others. As a standard action, you may exert influence over a person. This acts as a gaze attack, which, upon success, causes the victim to Charm Person, with a caster level of 1/3. 1/2 or HD. After using this ability, you may not do so again for 5 rounds. : Awakened : The gaze attack acts as Charm Monster, and, should you choose to make use of the Charm Person effect, you may make use of the Charm Person effect again in the next round, instead of waiting 5 rounds. '- Vampiric Mist' : You know how to make use of the misty form of a vampire.You may act as though under the effects of Gaseous Form at-will as a standard action, except that it only lasts for 1 round per 4. 3 or 2 HD you have, and your fly speed is equal to 5 ft per 6, 5 or 4 HD you have. you must wait 5 rounds before doing so again. If you enter this form for only 1 round, you need only wait 1 round before regaining use of this ability. : Awakened : Your speed increases to become 5 ft + 5 ft per 1/4, 1/3 ot 1/2 HD you have, and you need only wait 1 round before regaining use of the Gaseous Form ability, regardless of which version you use during the Awakening. '- Vampiric Protection' : You gain the grave-hardened flesh of your ancestor. You gain DR X/Silver or Magic, where X equals the 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. : Awakened : Your Damage Reduction is doubled. '- Vampiric Shapeshifting' : You learn how to turn into the same creatures a vampire could (bat or wolf). As a standard action, you may turn into the creature you have selected, as per the Vampire's Alternate Form ability. You may remain in this form for a number of hours equal to the 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD, or sunrise, after which you are forced into your natural form. : Awakened : You turn into a Dire version of the animal you selected. '- Ancestor Form' : You learn how to assume a form more like that of your ancestors. For a number of rounds per day equal to 1/4, 1/3 pr 1/2 HD you have, you may gain the Half-Vampire Template. These rounds need not be spent consecutively. : Awakened : When Awakened, you gain the Vampire Template Catégorie:Bloodline